Sagiri
| kanji =狭霧 | romanji = | race =Reikon Kyuuban (Semi-Fallen) | birthday = | age = Ageless (Early Twenties) | gender =Female | height = | weight = | eyes = Red Irises | hair = Pink | bloodtype =A | unusual features =Black Sclera | affiliation =Herself, Wolf Rain | previous affiliation =Fushi Coven | occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status =Single | education =Centuries of Education | status =Active | release =Sekai-Sagiri (世界狭霧) }} (狭霧, Fog or Mist) , alternatively referred to as Kiri (霧, Fog), was a natural-borne Reikon Kyuuban and a former member of the Fushi Coven. Ever since her conception, she diligently served the Coven for centuries, having been a participant in the Holy War and the Blood War respectively. Despite being incredibly loyal to the Reikon Kyuuban, Sagiri renounced all her ties to the Coven after Myst Kagekyo was chosen by Katsumi Scarlet to be the next Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban, believing that she herself was a far more suitable candidate than a former Shinigami. Dissatisfied with the decision of their mistress, Sagiri and a handful of like-minded individuals secretly defected to Wolf Rain in an effort to oust the so-called pretender from the throne. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As one of the few Reikon Kyuuban to had been active prior to the Holy War and the Blood War respectively, Sagiri's spiritual energy had grown progressively stronger with age. As a result, Sagiri was able to overwhelm the majority of the opposition without using any of her stored energy. This was primarily seen during Sagiri's service as one of Katsumi Scarlet's Generals during the Blood War, where she felled numerous Fallen and Presas without rest. Sagiri's spiritual power was so strong that she was purportedly on par with the near-extinct Elder-class of Reikon Kyuuban and most Captain-class Shinigami. As such, she supposedly just as strong as Myst Kagekyo, and may be even stronger than the new monarch. However, it was unknown whether or not if she was on equal terms with the First Generation of the Thirteen Dracula. Her Reiatsu was described to be pink in color. Enhanced Durability: Reikon Kyuuban Abilities Kyūketsuki Sutēji Sekai-Sagiri (世界狭霧, lit. mean The World Fog) Relationships Quotes Notes Trivia *Amongst the Loyalist Reikon Kyuuban, Sagiri was widely referred to as The Pretender to the Throne, The False Myst, and the Mongrel Sympathizer (despite having no love for the Presas). *Besides Jiro Kamiko, was the only known Reikon Kyuuban to have become a Fallen yet still retain her personality and traits. According to Sagiri, she is a Semi-Fallen. Behind the Scenes * 's name referred to Ameno-sagiri (天之狭霧神), the Japanese Spirit of Fog referenced in the Kojiki. It was one of the children of Ohoyamatsumi and Kaya-no-hime. who were children of Izanagi and Izanami. Additionally, Sagiri was a reference to Ameno-sagiri, one of the antagonists from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. :*Sagari's Kyūketsuki Sutēji, Sekai-Sagiri (世界狭霧, lit. mean The World Fog), was another reference to Ameno-sagiri's role as the Spirit of Fog. References Literature References Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Villian Category:Reikon Kyuuban